


Not too late to play

by Animooser



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Somewhat rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animooser/pseuds/Animooser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is running late for their first anniversary dinner date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Not too late?

Jack was running late, there was no if and or buts about it. He had a date set up with Gabriel that he couldn't miss. Never mind that the two of them had been going out when their schedules allowed for the better part of the past year. Dates stolen in between missions and nights spent together just enjoying the other or having nice heated sex. Tonight was special though because it was officially their first year anniversary and Gabriel specifically told him that he would meet him at the other man’s quarters at 8 that night. It was currently closing in on 10. Gabriel was going to have his hide.

He reached Gabe's rooms with the clock just tipping over to 10:04 when he stopped with a huff outside the door. Despite all the enhancements, rushing through the halls of their base put a dent on him not only out of brisk walking and jogging across the whole compound but because of the anticipation pitted deep within, coming out the longer he stood outside the doors. He took a nice deep breath before keying in the code to let him into the entry seating area that doubled as a living room. 

All was quiet as he entered, peering around to see if maybe Gabriel would be around here to great him or if he had already headed off to bed out of disappointment. Jack was hoping not, as it wasn't truly his fault as he had been held up in late night meetings and arrangements that seemingly couldn't wait until tomorrow or even the day after as he was sure to be completely occupied with treating a sore ass from whatever surprise Gabriel had in store for him.

The lights were dimmed and no one was in sight, though there was a faint smell of spice and meat, probably whatever Gabriel had cooked for the two of them to share and enjoy in. Sighing a little, he hung up his issued coat along where Reyes left his own and headed through the surprisingly spacious living space. Being at least the commander of Blackwatch afforded some luxury for the older male, even if it wasn't the desired position. A position he didn’t ask for, but was given instead of what Jack has for himself. He quickly shook his head of the thoughts that would have taken over and ruined what mood he was still trying to keep burning, despite the looks of someone more than probably not even home, more than likely a bit mad or aggravated, or both with how late Jack showed up.

Jack followed the scents he had smelled earlier and entered the kitchen, seeing it nice and clean, tip top shape and nothing disturbed as if the home cooked dinner never actually happened, though the telltale smell of Mexican food permeated the small space was enough to make Jack sigh with contentment, though it was sure to be all wrapped up and away, and unavailable to look through as it is due to Jack needing to find and apologize to his lover first and foremost. Seeing nothing more to investigate in the kitchen he went back out into the living room and put his hands on his hips to hopefully come to a decision whether or not to go up to the bedroom door and join Gabriel in bed as a possibility as the best of options as the Hispanic male was sure to give him a tongue lashing at the mere sensing of his presence in the room, if he was in the bedroom.

He was about to settle on leaving when the quiet was disturbed by a muted drawn out moan. That was not what he was expecting to hear. Had Gabriel hurt himself? Or was that the sound of pleasure he overheard? Decision made for himself now. He went over to approach the door in time to catch another moan, louder this time at least to his ears as he went right up to the wooden surface.

Hand on the doorknob, Jack quietly opens the door to see that the bedroom is a little bit more lit than the rest of the place and it smelled like roses? Peering around he sees petals littering the floor and a few candles in places that they'd be safe from getting knocked over. His eyes followed where the roses were scattered and right up to the bed in such a cliché turn of events he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. He immediately threw out the notion that he would get a pounding tonight with the sight that lay before him on the bed.

And what a sight it truly was. Jack had a fantastic look to something almost too hard to believe. Blue eyes followed up along the bedspread and along the ridges in the blankets and up the beautiful gorgeous male body that Gabriel possessed and right to where the other male was making almost silent pants. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth open wide to release the almost nonexistent sounds out to the warm air that was held stagnant in the room. 

That wasn't all though. Jack's own dick was quickly hardening and following along with Gabe's set example. The Mexican male had both of his hands set to separate tasks, tasks that Jack would be more than happy to assist with as he observed the other male was quietly as he could from his position in the doorway.

Tan and scarred hands were delegated to taking care of their owner. The left was busy pushing three of its fingers in and out with tantalizing accuracy and loud obscene squelches as they moved in and out of the quite wet pucker, more than likely grazing along the amazing gland known as the prostate to give an edge to Gabriel's masturbation. His right was wholly occupied with giving good, long and methodical strokes along the caramel cock nestled in a decent sized forest of pubes around the base. 

Gabriel pulled and ran his thumb around the tip of his dick at the right moment and let out a fantastically sounding moan. A few drops of pre came away as he stroked back down, his hips thrusting up a bit to get a better feel going. Jack could have stood there all fucking night just staring at his lover take himself apart. Though if he wanted to do that, he should have closed the door as a draft was let in and enough to put a pause to Gabe's masturbation to look up from what he was doing and pin Jack with a solid look, unashamedly staring him down, not at all embarrassed by what a sight he made.

Jack knew that look, it was full of heat and lust but also there was a harder edge that was associated with the Blackwatch commander, the look he gave his misbehaving men when they pushed a button too many times. It seems that Jack's tardiness garnered the look.  
"Come to join me have you?" Raspyness was normal considering the circumstances, and did little if nothing to flag the raging hard on Jack possessed that was more than likely putting an obvious tent in the issued work pants he wore for the position he had as Strike Commander.

"I- I uhm-" Jack didn't know what to say, the sight was such a surprise he was left a little speechless in the wake of it, not to mention the way Gabriel was looking at him kind of put a kink into the planned words he had come up with earlier to maybe apologize and give him a wake up blow job, but nothing came as he tried to regroup and get out something close to normal or even articulate at this point. "I- I'm sorry?" Damnit, don't phrase it like a question, Morrison. "I'm sorry. I got held up in a surprise critical meeting with the board, they insisted on not waiting." Would he just fucking stop that. The audacity of his lover.  
Gabriel hadn't pulled his god damned fingers out or away from his dick. Instead he continued to slowly pull and tug and push in and out, tantalizingly and he didn't even bat an eye at the obvious pleasure he was inflicting upon himself. "Well, that leaves us at a bit of a conundrum, doesn't it, Cabrón?" Not a single fucking hitch. It's something that he both loved and felt irritated by with this beautiful man. Damn him for having such composure. 

"And what type of conundrum is that, Gabi?" Oh real smart, use the pet name, that's sure to earn you zero favors with the man. "As far as I see it, I'm still not at fault for what I had to take care of." And that was also a great way to place your head on the chopping block, good going Jack.

"Oh, sassy tonight? You know how long I waited with the food, Jack? An hour. And do you want to know how long I've been holding back an-" Gabriel surprises him with a loud slightly forced groan, his chocolate eyes squinting and his lips pulled into an obvious smirk as he stared Jack down. "Been holding back an orgasm? Too long boy scout, too fucking long." The way 'fucking' rolled off his tongue made it sound way more filthy and depraved than it really should, but Jack was too far gone to complain and bitch about language when his dick was pressing against the zipper and center seam of his pants. 

"Well I guess that means I should take care of it, shouldn't I, Gabi?" He let one of his own depraved smirks cross his face, finally taking the moment to shut the bedroom door behind him before beginning to shuck his clothes and approach the bed, steps measured and his own blues going half-mast as he took in the depraved sight of his boyfriend. "I'd be more than happy to put my skills to good use."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couple days later than I thought, work and school are a bit more exhausting this week than I thought. Without further ado, here's Gabe's side-ish.

Gabriel wasn't very happy. In fact you could say he was leaning more towards angry than anything, maybe a little bit of frustration thrown in for good measure. Why was he angry? Well that was all too easy to tell. His simple table for two was nicely set up with flavorful portions of carnitas, salsa, tortillas (a recipe his mother sent him), beans, rice and some chips. He had spent the better part of two hours preparing this food for his first year anniversary with his lover.

Speaking of him, Jack was the source of all anger and frustration Gabriel was feeling. How the hell do you just forget about a dinner date that you have been planning to have for your first year anniversary? Apparently Jack could. Morrison was late by an hour now, and the food had cooled and was looking less and less appetizing the longer Gabriel paced and went through the functions of cleaning things that were already cleaned.

The clock read off as 9:12 when Gabriel decided that he wasn't going to wait any longer for his absentee lover. "Fuck Jack." The muttered phrase echoed quietly through the apartment as he began to clean up and package everything into containers for tomorrow and even for the next couple of days. He had made large enough portions to fill both he and Jack up, considering they were both enhanced and had voracious appetites. Sighing became a common sound as he put things away bit by bit, never mind the steeping aggravation and annoyance at being jipped. 

The sterilized kitchenette stared back at Gabriel as he had finished putting away everything and cleaning up what little mess he made in doing so, bringing a calm quiet finalization to what would have been a happy evening of food and booze and sex.

He headed into his bedroom to get out of the jeans and shirt he had put on, having gone commando to jump right into bed with Jack to begin their sexual exploitations that were sure to go well into early morning if things had gone well. But oh well, apparently that meant nothing if being late by an hour plus was anything to go by. 

Putting his clothes away and into a laundry bin, Gabriel went into his accompanying bathroom and freshened up to head on to bed, quite a bit put out by the way the night had turned, not seeing much that he could do now that he was left alone on their celebratory evening.

Oh, but wait. If Jack was late, then why punish himself for the wrong doings that his partner commits? That's right, he shouldn't, what an epiphany, he was mid brush when he drew his own damn conclusions. He'd just have his own fun since he was left to take care of himself anyways. Might as well take advantage of this little service Jack inadvertently gave him by being obscenely late to their date night. 

Gabriel finished up his business in the bathroom before moving back into the overly romantic decorated space he had went about fixing up. He had laid out rose petals and even had a stereo in the corner to crack a joke about mood music that would have made Jack loose it a little with laughter. No candles, that would be too much of a fire hazard considering how rough the two of them could get when at a sex marathon. 

Walking up to the bedside table he pulled it open to retrieve the lube and a couple of condoms, who knows, maybe he'll need them if he ends up using a toy or whatever, easier clean up in the long run. Tossing both onto the bed, Gabriel followed after and soon got comfortable enough to let his thoughts drift to more appropriate thoughts for the mood.

The freshest came to mind as he thought back to less than a week ago when he had just come back from the last mission Blackwatch was sent on. Jack had greeted him when he had come out of the shower, looking as if he had just come back from the gym. Not that that it wasn't sexy, but preferably Gabriel would have wanted them both clean seeing as he had just finished showering at the time.

The welcome home sex was quite eventful as they had got cooped up in his quarters well past the time the mess hall served dinner, meaning that Jack had skipped out on a day of meetings and shit to do and instead came to keep him entertained and relaxed after a rough mission. Just remembering the feel of Jack's hot mouth wrapped around his cock was enough to make Gabe to let out a soft groan as he could feel himself hardening all too rapidly to the dirty thoughts that his lover could leave behind, even in memory.

Gabriel reached over to grab the tube of lube and quickly uncapped it and spread a nice amount in his palm and reached down to gently grasp at his hard dick and gave himself a good tug before sighing and delving deeper into the memory he chose.

Memory Jack was grasping tightly at his thighs as he chose his own pace to go about licking and sucking at Gabriel's length. He had his own eyes closed as he savored what he was doing and Gabe's own hands were running through the others sun gold hair. Gentle tugs were pulling Jack closer to the base every time he enveloped more than half of Gabe's length. Breathy drawn out groans were interspersed with wet sucking sounds as the two were encompassed with lust and arousal. Gabriel's actual hand kept up a slow rhythm as he pulled sensually at his dick and imagined the feeling of a hot mouth letting spit and pre empty drip past lips and gather around the base and down past his sack and along his tightened pucker. 

In reality the lube he had used to help with his hand movements had started doing what Jack's spit had done in the memory. Gabriel stopped himself for a moment, right hand still holding onto his dick as he had his left hand open up the tube of lube again and squeeze it one handed into the same hand before dropping it and spreading the amount between his central three digits to evenly coat them and bring them down to where his ass had been left undisturbed. 

Circling tentatively, he pushed one digit in and then another, seeing as he was quite comfortable with the stretch, having done it hundreds of times by this point. His ass squeezed down on the two digits but began to loosen as he moved his fingers in and out and scissored them to begin the stretch to get his last finger in comfortably. The two fingers spread the lube into his hole and made the movement smooth enough that adding the third wasn't going to make things uncomfortable. Sinking the last finger in wasn't too much different until he was able to graze his prostate after a few easy twists and thrusts. The moan Gabriel let loose could have easily alerted any neighbors to the activities he was partaking in. Thank god for thicker walls, otherwise he'd have to deal with nosey comrades.

He refocused his thoughts and brought himself back to the memory. Jack's fingers on his right hand began to trail up towards the juncture between thigh and ass and towards where his ass was getting no attention. Light touches pressed against his furled hole and dipped in tentatively before pulling away, the fucking tease. It was a short moment later when the hand returned covered in cool lube and pressed once more against his hole, still remaining as one finger. Memory Gabriel groaned and pulled tightly against Jack's fluffy locks and towards the base of his cock, feeling a light choke before releasing, "Sorry, thought you were prepared for the consequences." Gabriel's smirk was met with a slightly aggravated looking glare Jack sent up his way with his beautiful blues.

Jack retaliated pretty quickly with adding his second finger and finding Gabe's prostate immediately and jabbing at it without mercy. Gabe had let out a loud groan and closed his eyes to relish in the pleasure shooting up his spine and making his toes curl from it. Jack always did love having Gabe unable to talk and left to only make noises when he got him going. 

Too bad he wasn't here now. Otherwise he'd be met with the sight of Gabriel laying on his back, hand tugging tantalizingly along his dick and three fingers lazily rubbing and spreading his ass open, mouth open with panting pleasure as he brought himself off. The occasional groan and moan escaped if he prodded just right along his sensitive gland. Unashamedly letting out his sounds now, he was truly in the feel of it all, no longer needing thoughts or memories to keep things going.

Fortune could be for either male, because Gabriel felt a cool draft running along his heated skin. Knowing that it could only be one person to come into his room and stand there and watch what he was doing made the anger he had felt earlier slightly resurface and ground him as Gabe peaked open his eyes and give his lover a solid look, despite the compromising position he was found in, it wouldn't be the first time they've seen each other naked and aroused, and if Jack had a shitty excuse this will be the last for a few weeks for him.

Jack always looks gorgeous, no matter the wear or no wear at all. Tonight was no exception, but it looked like he had a bit of a flush outside of arousal going for him, the fact that he probably rushed to Gabe's quarters a good reason. Gabriel gathered his wits and finally decided silence was definitely not the key to this situation. "Come to join me have you?"

Watching Jack gather himself and stutter over his explanation was almost good enough to slightly earn repentance, but that was definitely not going to be enough for Gabriel. The reason was solid, the board was occupied by a lot of shitty pale faced assholes, understandable that they wouldn't give leeway to their Strike Commander, their oh so loyal soldier.

"Well, that leaves us at a bit of a conundrum, doesn't it, Cabrón?" Oh, he loved seeing his lover squirm for the shit he just pulled. Jack better hope he lets him off easy at this point, the follow up of sass was definitely not unexpected but also dumb with the case as it is. No one brushes a Reyes off when it comes to important shit, no one.

"Oh, sassy tonight? You know how long I waited with the food, Jack? An hour. And do you want to know how long I've been holding back an-" Gabriel decides now is the best time to tease and fuck Jack up with exaggerated sex sounds to the tune of him masturbating. "Been holding back an orgasm? Too long boy scout, too fucking long." Hook, line, and sinker. Jack thinks he's wiggled away from the hook, but he fell right into it. The Boy Scout had no idea what was coming to him.

Gabriel waited for Jack to finish shucking away his clothes and join him on the bed. His lover crawled up the length of his body, being sure to not disturb where Gabe had kept his hands, and dove in for a kiss, Jacks own hard on pressing tantalizingly close to Gabe's gently jerking hand. 

The firm kiss was all the time Jack had before Gabriel decided revenge was oh so sweet. The kiss turned feral in a split second when Gabe put teeth into the mix and bit Jack's bottom lip, giving a tug and delving deeper to keep it going. The sharp sound Jack made was music to his ears as Gabriel smirked into their pressed lips. Jack was going to take whatever punishment Gabe gave, even if he complained the entire time.

Gabriel pulled away to give Jack a hard look, "What makes you think that I want you to take care of me since you took so long to get here?" He brought his fist away from his own dick to brush lightly against Jack's length with his wet fingers, covered in pre and lube alike. "Maybe I should just keep you right out of reach as I bring myself off and make you watch without any relief, would you want to put those obedience skills to good use?"

Gabriel was graced with a huff, as an indignant Jack cupped his face and made eye contact, sky staring into the smoothest chocolate. "You know, I was all ready to apologize and grovel and give you fair treatment, but I guess I'll have to throw that out the window now, wont I Gabi?"

Gabe gave Jack a flat look for the comment, the audacity. "Who the hell do you think you are, Boy Scout? Last I checked, you were still the late one, by over two hours puto. Now if I were you, I'd get working at treating me to some nice loving touches or you can just sit outside this room until I'm done bringing myself off. No perrito eyes will get you out of this one."

Jack's eyes turned calculating as he glanced down at where Gabe was still teasing his dick and spreading the pre that had built up around his head and along the throbbing vein underneath. "Well, since you seem keen on keeping the topic of my being late on hand, then I guess I'll just have to take you-" Morrison pulled a quick moved that brought Gabe's hands up towards the headboard with one of his, and his other was wrapped around Gabriel's hard on now, "in hand." The smirk could have been felt a mile away with the way the asshole was staring at Gabriel now.

"The Boy Scout wants to play rough now? Time to join the big leagues, Cabrón." Tooth for tooth, eye for an eye. Gabe darted up to give some more rough lip treatment to his lover, pushing up against Morrison's hold on his hands and simultaneously bucking his hips up into the grip on his dick.

Gabe could tell that Jack was getting irritated with the rough kissing and felt a low growl rumble through his own body as Jack left his cock alone and moved down to shove his fingers into the sloppy lubed mess that was Gabe's asshole. Gabriel growled back at the rough treatment, giving another bite, this time to the top lip before pulling back and sending Jack a partial glare before gasping and clenching down on the fingers invading his ass. Jack's chuckle was an annoyance that could be over looked as he continued to press against his prostate. "Fuck, Jack." 

"That's right, Reyes. I'm going to fuck you now." When the hell did Gabriel close his eyes and Jack move in closer? "You were jerking it to thoughts of me, weren't you hun? I bet it was when we were last together after that mission of yours. Did you remember how I kept hitting your sweet spot over and over, keeping you right on that edge?" Gabe wanted him to shut up but those fingers felt fucking amazing. "You were going to play tough to get tonight, or even down right mean, but you know what will always get you keening? This, and just this Gabi."

Gabriel for once had no words to say, admittedly, Jack was still in for it after a few rounds, but right now all he wanted his lover to do was stick his damn cock in his ass and give him a fucking worthy of the time dealt waiting for his ungrateful ass. "Just stick it in me puto."

Jack nipped along Gabriel's right ear, his right hand still pressing Gabe’s two down, and the left paused in its ministrations. "Alright, since you asked so nicely." Gabe felt the slow pull as Jack removed his fingers and he heard the sound of a wrapper being opened and then the pop of the lube tube. Moments later he felt the pressing heat of Jack's length at his entrance, just sitting there, not pressing in or doing anything but being an annoyance. "Did you not here me, culo? I said, put it in-FUCk!"

That was definitely Jack's whole cock in his ass. Gabriel took a couple of rapid breaths as he adjusted to the wonderful feeling of fullness. It was heavily arousing and caused his own cock to leak along his abdomen, white streaks of pre slowly building up below his navel. "Give a man a warning." 

Jack's chuckle reverberated through Gabe, making the Latino male to give a smaller smile in return, even if his lover couldn't see it. Despite the rough treatment Jack held still, wanting to give Gabe time to adjust to the intrusion, he wasn't an animal. "You feeling alright, Gabi? Should I give you a few more moments?" Ever the caring one, Jack rubbed his free hand up and down Gabe's thigh, hoping to relax the tensed up muscles to help with discomfort.

Gabriel didn't give a vocal response, instead using his body to push back and clenching his hole down along the other males thick length. That was all Jack needed, letting out a small gasp at the tightening around his cock, he began a fast and hard rhythm right off the bat. His left hand kept Gabe's within his firm grip, growing tighter now that they have progressed onto actual fucking. His right moved along and up to the knee juncture on Gabe's left leg to push it back and slightly out to make room for where he was moving and to also deepen the push in, giving an all-around better experience. 

They moved like a well-oiled machine, comfortable with one another enough that sex was just another easy thing that they were able to work at together, the outcome almost always fantastic for the two of them. Gabriel's stuttered out groans and Jack's measured pants and moans as his length was teased and clenched down on were a symphony to the others ears, pleasure being at the top of the list as they both settled into the fast pace fucking.

Gabriel had his eyes closed for the majority of the time Jack's dick was in him but he opened his eyes to take in the sight of Jack working to get them both off. Sweat glistened beautifully along the younger male's almost perfect skin, the room light adding a nice touch to how it looked overall. Gabe's eyes opened to half-mast to take in what he looked like, and his skin was also glistening with the combined sweat of the two of them and his rock hard dick was left untouched as Jack began to change his angles. Gabe let out a breathy chuckle at Jack's efforts before helping out by angling his own lower body just right to feel the full force of Jack's hips hitting right up against his ass and directly against his prostate. "Fuck, Jack, mi amor, please, right there!" Gabe had little to no shame left now, he was getting fucked, and he was going to enjoy it and demand what he wanted, after all he was owed at least that.

Jack quickly obliged and started up a faster rhythm, aiming only for Gabe's prostate and taking his hand away from where he held back Gabriel's arms to guide his other leg out of the way at the knee juncture. He moved in closer so as to run his tongue along the cuff of Gabe's ear, nibbling and sucking in intervals. "Jack, fuuuc- " 

Gabriel immediately wrapped one of his hands around his dick, the other going up to cup at Jack's head, fingers tugging at the golden locks as he was pounded into. Gabe tugged at Jack's locks to get his attention, and his eyes met his before they met together for a searing kiss. Gabriel was just this side of close when Jack bit roughly into his own lip and Gabe moaned into their locked lips as he felt the spurts of cum spread over his fingers and dribble a bit onto his belly. Jack soon followed with a groan of his own, hips stuttering and falling still as he came into the condom.

Laying there together, the two caught their breaths before Jack pulled out gently, lowering Gabe's legs back down onto the bed, easing them so as to not cause cramping. They pulled away from one another, flushed and blissed out, just taking in the moment. Jack pulled away and peeled off the condom, tying it and going to the bathroom to toss it away and to get a wash cloth to help clean up Gabriel.

Jack's methodical cleaning was lulling Gabe into a soft doze, choosing to let his lover clean up and to relax. When the cloth pulled away and fingertips started dancing across his stomach, Gabriel peeked open the eyes he had closed to look at whatever the hell Jack was doing.  
Jack was eyeing him up, a raunchy smirk was playing about his face as he looked at how blissed out his lover was. "If I didn't know any better, Gabe, I'd say that was more of a reward than punishment."

"Oh, so you wanted to be punished?" Gabe's eyes roved over Jack a moment before meeting back up top. "You think you can handle being punished tonight, Boy Scout?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Let it be said that they were up for quite a while after before falling asleep curled up together, sure to not wake up until late morning the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Thoughts? Any constructivehicle criticism or even a hello is great~ I'm not picky.


End file.
